God's System
by Super Scription of Data
Summary: Karma? What did i do to deserve it?


Tell me, what is your wish? -a blonde girl alike me asked a few years ago-

The visual image of the blonde girl scattered in the sun's light; maybe she was gone, but i still felt her presence there, it looks more like she wanted to know the wish by herself, but i don't even know why did she appeared... But, yes, i have a wish, but i don't know what it is... It looks like she also gave me time for thinking about the wish.

I'm alone in this world; the only ones who still there for me are the people that can't come to protect me personally, but they are there, i know.

Dad...  
Mom...

I'll make you be proud of me... I won't let my birth be a waste... You'll be proud, i promise it...

If i lie...  
I'll swallow a thousand needles...

And... Takano-san... Revenge... Revenge... And more revenge... I'll give back everything you gave me... In honor... I'll make you be the most famous doctor... Of all time...

Forever and ever.

I'll live for your honor... Everybody will accept your theory. I'll make a new religion, I'll recognize you as the god you are.

Pain, is what I've felt all this time.  
Hate, is what I've developed all this years.  
Happiness, is what i miss the most.  
Love, is what they've taken from me.  
Hope, is what they want me to lose.  
Death, is what was given to only ones left... The only ones i really love.  
Demons, are inside me whether i like it or not, i can't avoid the fact that I'm not an angel anymore... Hate, revenge, envy, wrath... Everything's inside me.  
Angels, are sadly gone...

Hinamizawa...

Dear Hinamizawa... You took from me the only one left... But, as the bad side, you have a good side... I'll take back your honor, Takano-san...

Damn village... Damn Oyashiro-sama... Damn curse!

You'll taste my poison.

Suffer, is what I've been feeling since my parents' death. And i still don't know... I just can't get it... I'm not sinner... I'm not bad...

Then... Why?... Why all the love was taken from me? Why all the suffer was deposit on me? Why all these things I've hated revolve around me? Why all the things i had... Why are they not mine anymore? Meanwhile all the kids were filled with love... I went to the worst place of all? Why when everyone was happy... I was suffering? When you were smiling i was crying, when you were loving i was hating...

Why did you take from me all? Why did i hit the floor? I've prayed, I've prayed... I've screamed, I've gasped, I've cry in silence...  
My prays... Are you there, "God"?  
My voice... Can't you hear it?  
My sounds... Don't they disturb you?  
My tears... Don't they dry you?  
My heart... My beats... My breath... Can't you?

Tell me, "God", tell me.

Can't you feel my heart? My beats? My breath? "Life is good"  
"God is good"  
"Love is all"  
"God'll listen you"

All lies... Who could've thought that you were the biggest lie...

Sorrow is what you've given to me.  
I can't take it anymore...  
Tell me, god or fantasy...

Hope is gone? Hate, is it what you try to teach me?

If you exist... You must be a dream, so wake up from this dream...

Oh, my god...

I can't find the words to tell you...  
How much i hate you.

Karma? I don't get it. What did i do wrong? I was just a kid...

The visual image of the blonde girl of years ago appeared again.

My... My... Wish? -I asked nervously-

Yes, kid, I'll granted you that wish -said the witch-.

I... I want you to... Guarantee my goal! -i answered firmly-

The image of past years started to scatter while the witch said:

What is your goal, Miyo?

The sound scattered through the suffer of this purple-haired girl... Furude... Furude Rika, the priestess...

My revenge; my joy... I'll prove... With your death, that i was no wrong... Takano-san less... After this, all my life will be...

Accomplished.

Hahahaha! You, poor girl -i laugh holding her head- I know you're listening

This is the first time, Takano -the girl said hardly-

Haha, on and on, girl, hope you to enjoy all this suffer. I hope you to feel every single nerve of your body. I hope you to feel all I've felt... Congratulations, Oyashiro-sama, i hate you. -i said-

Paused for a moment... I hold her cheeks

Demons, gods, curse, lies... I don't want to make this easier, so let me be the one... Let me feel all the joy i haven't felt... This sacrifice will have no regret... This will finally grant my so beloved and waited happiness... -i said slowly while passing that little knife by her stomach- Good bye, Furude Rika, i guess this...

I pressed that little knife taking of the skin.

Is...!

I screamed while destroying her insides.

The last time I'll look at you!

I hardly pressed the little knife in her stomach, taking out everything there, with my hands covered of blood and the girl's stomach wide open... She gasped...

T-takano Miy-y-yo... T-this is NOT our last reunion... See you on the new Hinamizawa.

Covered by blood, my eyes went red, a smile upon my face, and hate filled on that girl... I was finally happy.

I am happy, god, and i didn't need your help... You still calling yourself god? I think that everyone that is able to make themselves happy... Are god...

M-my goal, witch? My goal is... Becoming... -i said firmly-

**God.**

* * *

It's not a crossover, the witch is Lady Lambdadelta, but if you read Lambda's Diary you'll find a little fragment of their conversation, it's not specified if the girl i Miyoko... But i firmly believe it's Miyoko. I enjoyed making this xd


End file.
